The Agents of SMASH the Amazon, and the Kryptonian
by Major144
Summary: The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. are put in charge of looking after and training a young Amazon and a young Kryptonian, who become a part of their team and a bunch of crazy adventures happen.
1. Chapter 1 New Trainees

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 1 New Trainees

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

It was a quit day at the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s headquarters, the smashers were enjoying the peace, when all of a sudden the base the radar beeped loudly getting everyone's attention. Something big was heading towards the base from above. Hulk lead his team went outside and they saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. tricarrier hovering before. A ramp lowered from the massive machine and Colonel Fury stood before the smashers.

"What do you want Fury?" Asked Hulk with annoyance.

"I'm here to give you a new teammate." Said Fury.

"Is it someone we know?" Asked She Hulk.

"No this person arrived on Earth a few weeks ago." Said Fury as he signaled to the ship and another ramp lowered to the ground with a black haired ten year old boy wearing a blue skintight outfit appeared next to Fury looking nervous.

"Is this a weird joke?" Asked Rick.

"It's not. This kid is a member of an alien species called Kryptonians. The boy's name is Van-El, though you can can just call him Van and his has tremendous strength, which his trying to learn how to control and I thought who better to help him control it then the Agents of S.M.A.S.H." Said Fury.

"Oh please how strong can this twerp possibly be?" Said Red.

Van looked over at Fury and the colonel nodded. The boy walked over to Red, grabbed him by his waist, and easily lifted him off the ground. Red just starred down at Van in shock. The other smashers just chuckled as Van put Red back down. Hulk turned to Fury.

"Alright will watch over the kid and train him."

"Good to hear." Said Fury as he got back onto the ramp and headed back up to the tricarrier.

She Hulk walked over to Van and offered him her hand.

"The names Jenn or you can call me She Hulk. Welcome to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Van."

"Thank...you." Said Van as he shook She Hulk's hand.

The group was fixing to back into the base, when there was suddenly a bright flash of light and two figures appeared before the group. The first was a women with long blond hair who appeared to be in her twenties wearing a white robe with a gold staff in her hands. The second was a ten year old girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She also had red boots with a white stripe on the front side.

"Who are you?" Asked Hulk.

The older women ignored him and turned to She Hulk.

"Greetings, She Hulk. I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and this is my daughter Diana. I have heard of you from Hercules and I am impressed by your skills. My daughter wishes to know more about the world and see it, so I've decided to make you her teacher and guardian for this task."

"But...isn't this sudden?" Asked She Hulk looking utterly confused.

"Great adventures and task are sometimes sudden. This is a great honor and I have fate in your abilities. Goodbye Diana." Said Hippolyta before she vanished in a flash of light.

"Well that happened." Said Rick.

The smashers looked at the two children that had just been left in their care. The day had certainly gotten strange.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 2 Introductions

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. took Van and Diana into the Gama base to introduce themselves and find a room for the new trainees. Devil Dinosaur came out to look at the new guest, who were a little shocked at the sight of big red dinosaur. Van froze with terror as Diana raised her fist up as if she were fixing to fight Devil. Jenn defused the situation, by walking up to Devil and petting him on the head. The dinosaur let his tongue hangout as he wagged his tail happily. Van and Diana were amazed by this. Jenn turned to the children.

"This is Devil Dinosaur, he might look a little scary, but his a big softy." Said Jenn as she waved the children over to pet Devil.

Devil enjoyed the attention and Van and Diana became comfortable with the large pet. Hulk cleared his throat.

"I guess since yo two are stating here, I guess we better tell you our names. I'm Hulk." Said Hulk.

"Names Red." Said Red.

"I'm She-Hulk, but you can just call me Jenn." Said Jenn.

"Me Skaar." Said Skarr.

"I'm A-Bomb, or you can just call me Rick." Said Rick.

"I am Diana and it's an honor to meet you all." Said Diana with a little bow.

"I'm Van and I can't wait to learn to control by strength, from warriors like yourselves." Said Van.

"I understand what it's like to have a immense amount of strength kid. Will teach how to control it and to have fun with it by smashing stuff, until you master it." Said Hulk.

At that moment a couple of the camera bots hovered in and zoomed in on Van and Diana. The children starred at the cameras in confusion not sure what to make of them. Rick pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Looks like are Junior Smashers are already started to become popular. Are fans can't wait to see what they can do." Said Rick.

Jenn lead Van and Diana to a couple of spare bedrooms in the base.

"Tomorrow will see what you can do and will begin your training. So you two rest up." Said Jenn.

"Thank you." Said Van and Diana as they walked into their rooms.

Jenn smiled as she walked off, she had a feeling that things were going get more interesting with the new additions to the team.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Training

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 3 Training

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The next day the smashers brought their two junior smashers to the training room. Hulk went over to a large reinforced punching bag and stood behind it"

"Alright let's start off with something simple. Show me how hard you can punch." Said Hulk.

"Um...ladies first." Said Van as he let Diana go first.

The Amazon went up to the punching bag took a deep breath and punched it hard. Hulk grunted as he was forced back a couple of inches.

"Now that's what I call a punch. The girls got game." Said Jenn.

"Alright Van it's your turn." Said Hulk.

"Um...ok. Your sure I won't hurt you?" Said Van.

"Don't worry about him. Hulk has taken blows from some of the galaxies toughest beings, he can handle himself." Said Jenn.

"Ok." Said Van as he walked up to the punching bag.

The alien took a deep breath and punched the bag hard. There was a snapping sound followed by a skidding sound as the punching bag was snapped from it's chain and Hulk skidded back a couple of feet before he stopped himself. Van stared at his fist startled at what he just did, while the others starred at him in awe. Hulk dropped the punching bag and walked over to Van, who looked up at him nervously.

"Relax Van you did good. That was one good punch and it told me a little bit about what we're dealing with." Said Hulk.

"So your going to tell me how to control my strength?" Asked Van.

"That's the idea. We're going to teach how by smashing." Said Hulk.

The team then boarded an elevator and went outside to the top of the base. Hulk then went about setting up a bunch of metal targets for both Diana and Van to smash. After the two kids finished that, Hulk then set up a glass cup on the edge of a metal stool a few yards away from some new targets.

"When you smash something hard you create a shockwave. The objective here is to smash the targets with the right amount of force, so you don't create a shockwave. A shockwave will cause that glass to fall off the stool and shatter. If the glass breaks, you'll have to restart the test." Explained Hulk.

Diana went first and manage to smash the targets without creating a shockwave. Van went next and accidentally created a shockwave that knocked the glass off the stool and shattered it. The alien looked a little disappointed, but Jenn quickly cheered him up.

"Don't worry if you messed up the first time. Your still learning and it's ok to mess up." Said Jenn.

Van cheered up and this time he focused a little more and managed to pass the test. The other smashers cheered for Van's success.

On a rock formation a few miles away two people were watching the smashers. Their names were Hyperion and Power Princess. The two of them were villains, who were once members of a group called the Squadron Supreme. Hyperion and Power Princess had been spying on SHIELD and became interested when they found Van and gave the alien youth over to Hulk and his team. Things got even more interesting, when Diana was given to the super hero team to be mentored.

"You know this must be fate. Those fools have been given two incredibly strong youths that have similar backgrounds like ours. I believe that they are destined to be our apprentices and help us create a new Squadron Supreme." Said Hyperion.

"An interesting observation and theory. I agree with both, but let us see how these youths do and then will see if they're worth our time." Said Power Princess.

The two villains watched the super hero team train. They eventually left, but they decided to us Rick's web show to continue to observe the junior smashers to see if they would be useful in the future.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Winter Distress

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 4 Winter Distress

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

As time went by, She-Hulk took Van and Diana on small trips to New York, where the two Junior Smashers fought various villains. Jenn oversaw their training and the two young heroes defeated various villains. They had beaten Batroc the Leaper, Shocker, Boomerang, Grizzly, and The Frightful Four on separate outings.

The Junior Smashers were currently face their biggest task yet. Van and Diana were ducked behind some cars on separate sides of the street with Diana's rope stretched between them, awaiting the arrival of their next challenge. They heard the target come their way before they saw him.

"Nobody stops the Juggernaut!" Boomed a loud menacing voice from down the street.

The large villain came charging down the street on a wild rampage towards where Van and Diana were. As the Juggernaut got closer Van and Diana tugged on either side of the rope raising it up in front of the charging Juggernaut. The rampaging villain tripped over the magic rope and fell forward dragging the two heroes along with him as he Sikkimese across the street for a few yards, before stopping. Van quickly got off the ground first and leaped at the down Juggernaut slamming his fist down on his back smashing him deeper into the the street. The Juggernaut roared in anger as he pushed himself up and swatted at the alien sending him crashing into a parked car. Diana flew forward and swung her rope like a lasso warping it around the villain's right arm. The Juggernaut shouted angrily as he yanked on the rope and dragged Diana close to him. Diana let go of the rope and kicked the Juggernaut in the chest, making him grunt in annoyance. The Juggernaut was fixing to retaliate, when Van came in and punched him in the head making him stagger back as his helmet rang from the blow.

"You two pipsqueaks don't get it! I'm the Juggernaut and nobody stopes me!" Roared the Juggernaut.

"I beg to differ." Said a voice from behind as a large green hand landed on the Juggernaut's shoulder.

The Juggernaut whirled around startled to see the Hulk. The big hero gave a little grin as he slammed his fist into the Juggernaut's face and made him airborne. The villain flew into the air and towards some buildings. Red appeared on one of the buildings with a big old grin on his face as he pointed a large gun at the Juggernaut and fired. A blast of red energy slammed into the Juggernaut and sent him to another building that had Rick and Skarr standing on it.

"Time for a fast ball special." Said Rick as he rolled up into a ball.

Skarr grinned as he picked Rick up and hurled him at the Juggernaut. Rick crashed into the Juggernaut like a speeding missile and the two of them crashed into the ground below creating a large crater. The others walked over to the crater and saw a grinning Rick taking a selfie with the groaning Juggernaut. Diana went about tying the dazed villain up with her magical unbreakable rope, to hold the villain, until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and took the Juggernaut away.

"So why are you all here?" Asked Jenn as she joined the others.

"We decided to lend a hand and we got some important new for the kiddies." Said Red.

"What kind of news?" Asked Van.

"Well you've proven that your both tough and are ready for a real mission, so we're here to take you on one." Said Hulk.

"What's the mission?" Asked Diana excitedly.

"There's been some strange things happening in Russia. Someone or something has been draining the energy out of the nuclear power plants. The Russian government sent the Winter Guard to investigate the situation, but then a few hours later they got a distress call from Crimson Dynamo saying that the rest of the Winter Guard had been capture and then the message ended. It's up to us to rescue the Winter Guard and find out what's going on." Said Hulk.

"Alright our first mission." Said Van.

"Why does it have to be someplace cold." Grumbled Jenn.

The team loaded up in the jump jet and headed out of New York.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Double Trouble

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 5 Double Trouble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The smashers arrived in Russia a few hours after they left New York. The team decided to head towards the Winter Guard's last known location. They soon arrived at a town near a power plant and began searching. It was currently snowing and Jenn was shivering and showing great discomfort.

"I hate the cold." Jenn grumbled.

The group went about looking at the twin, which seemed to be abandoned. There were a few signs that some kind of battle had taken place. A few cars were smashed and tipped over along with a few holes in a couple of buildings. Van, Jenn, and Diana were looking at a few wrecked cars trying to figure out what happened. Van looked at his teammates and blinked his eyes to focus. The alien activated a power he had recently learned that he had. The power of X-ray vision. The boy glanced at his teammates's skeletons then he turned his attention to some nearby buildings and noticed a skeleton in a strange machine the size of the hulk. Before Van could say anything the figure inside the building busted out revealing himself to be the Crimson Dynamo. Red immediately turned to fire at the armored giant, but the blast had little affect on the Crimson Dynamo.

"You'll never take me!" Roared Crimson Dynamo as he fired a laser blast at Red and knocked him through a building.

The others were fixing to attack, but Hulk jumped in between them and Crimson Dynamo.

"Dynamo, it's me. Hulk, me and the Avengers helped you and the Winter Guard a while back. I hot your destress message and me and my team came to help." Said Hulk.

Crimson Dynamo starred at Hulk and then he seemed to calm down. Red stumbled out of the building he crashed in groaning and rubbing his head.

"You could have told him soon." He grumbled.

"You were the one who fired at him." Pointed out Hulk as he glanced back at Red and then turned back to Crimson Dynamo.

"Hulk. It is good to see you again. I apologize for the attack. One cannot be to careful these days." Said Crimson Dynamo.

"Tell us what happened to you and your team." Said Hulk.

"It started several weeks ago, with a bunch of power being taken from several nuclear reactors. Radioactive Man decided to go investigate and went off to see what the problem was. A few days later we got a call from him about him spotting some apes hanging around one of the power plants. Then he mentioned spotting a criminal know as the Red Ghost. The Winter Guard was familiar with Red Ghost and we told Radioactive Man to tail the Red Ghost and see what he was up to. As we got closer to where Radioactive Man's signal we got a call from him saying Red Ghost was working with someone, but then we lost the signal. We arrived at the place the signal ended and we were ambushed by the Super-Apes and these strange slimy creatures. We were overwhelmed and we were forced to retreat. I got separated from my team, so I sent out a distress signal and you all showed up." Said Crimson Dynamo.

"Don't worry Dynamo will help get your team back." Said Hulk.

At that moment Red Guardian, Darkstar, and Ursa Major showed up on the scene.

"Comrades your ok!" Cheered Crimson Dynamo.

Van looked at the Winter Guard and used his X-ray vision on them and was startled that the Russian heroes didn't have any bones or organs.

"Um...I don't think those people are the Winter Guard." Said Van.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Red.

"Monkeys!" Shouted Skaar pointing up.

The heroes looked up to see the Super-Apes on a roof, but now they were glowing bright green. The heroes then turned to the Winter Guard and saw that their eyes were glowing. Hulk recognized the glow and gritted his teeth.

"Synthezoids! There's only one man I know of who could be behind this."

A bunch of TV screens in a store display turned on and the face of Arnim Zola appeared grinning on them.

"Greetings Hulk. Now I will have two teams of heroes in my collection to create better Synthezoids." Said Zola.

The villain laughed as his forces closed in on the heroes.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Radioactive Clash

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 6 Radioactive Clash

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The Smashers and Crimson Dynamo glared at the TV screens with Zola's face on them.

"What have you done?" Demanded Hulk.

"Oh I've just decided to start my conquest of the world with Russia. They have many fine power plants and I've made a alliance with the Red Ghost. Together we will be a force to be reckoned with. With already captured the Winter Guard and you shall soon be joining them." Said Zola.

"What did you do to Radioactive Man?" Demanded Crimson Dynamo.

"Oh I have a special use for him. So if you excuse me I have work to do and see you soon." Said Zola with a grin as his face vanished from the screens.

Peotor raised his hands and used his magnetic powers. The Crimson Dynamo, the Smashers weapons, and several cars were yanked into the air. The other Super Apes and Synthezoids closed in on the heroes. Hulk cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashion way. Agents lets get smashing!" Said Hulk as he lead the charge.

The Hulk smashed into Miklho and the two of them began to slug it out. Jenn faced off against Darkstar, Red faced Red Guardian and got hit in the face with a shield, Skaar and Rick grabbed Ursa Major's arms which angered the bear and he swung the two heroes around trying to get them off his arms, and Van and Diana faced off against Peotor and Igor.

Peotor began to hurl some cars at the two young heroes forcing them to dodge about. Igor jumped onto one of the cars and transformed into a lion and leaped onto Van, who wrestled with him. Diana decided she needed to take the fight to Peotor. The Amazon leaped onto one floating car then another. Then she leaped onto Crimson Dynamo and onto the building Peotor was on.

"Sorry!" Called Diana to Crimson Dynamo before she pulled out her lasso and roped it around Peotor pinning his arms to his sides.

Peotor let out a startled shout as Diana yanked on the lasso and swung the Super Ape off the roof sending him flying to the ground below. The Super Ape lost his concentration and everything that had been hovering in the air started falling towards the ground. Van had knocked Igor back with a powerful punch forcing the Super Ape to change back into his real form. Igor let out an angry growl, but before he could do anything, Peotor fell and landed on top of him. A falling car fell on top of Red Guardian turning him into Synthezoid goo. Crimson Dynamo ended up falling on top of Ursa Major, Skaar, and Rick. The armored hero stumbled to his feet and blasted the Synthezoid with an energy destroying it. Jenn grabbed Darkstar and tossed her into some power lines electrocuting the Synthezoid and reducing it to slime. Hulk let out a anergy bellow as he punched Miklho and sent him flying into a pile of snow. The heroes regrouped and they saw the Super Apes retreating.

"Let's follow those dirty apes!" Said Red as he picked up his blaster.

"They lead us right to Zola and the Winter Guard." Said Hulk.

The heroes took off after the fleeing apes, who lead them to the power plant. They entered the power plant and found themselves in a lab, where the Winter Guard were being held in containment tubes, but there were no signs of Red Ghost, Zola, and Radioactive Man. As the heroes looked around, Radioactive Man, suddenly stepped out of the shadows.

"There you are comrade." Said Crimson Dynamo.

"Yes here I am." Said Radioactive Man, in Zola's voice.

"What have you done?" Demanded Hulk.

"I simply downloaded my mind into Radioactive Man's body. He will make an excellent host for me and his powers are quit useful." Said Zola as his new body began to glow with green energy as he pointed a hand at the Smashers.

Green energy began to flow out of Hulk, Red, Rick, Skarr, and Jenn's body and towards Zola. The five gama heroes fell to their knees.

"His sucking the gama out of us!" Gasped Rick.

"Do not worry comrades. I will stop him." Said Crimson Dynamo as he began to stomp towards Zola, but suddenly his armor sparked and he stopped in his tracks.

Van looked at Crimson Dynamo using his X-ray vision and noticed and some cut wires were sticking out. The Red Ghost suddenly appeared next to the Crimson Dynamo grinning evilly. The Super Apes appeared next to the evil scientist.

"You have lost and you shall soon join my collection!" Declared Zola.

"Not if we can help it." Said Diana as she swung her lasso and roped it around Igor.

With a mighty swing the Amazon smashed Igor into Peotor knocking them both out. Miklho let out an angry roar as he charged at the young heroes, but Van intercepted him and sent him crashing into Red Ghost. The young alien then turned his attention to Zola and charged at him. Zola stopped draining the other heroes and went to fight Van. The two of them began to exchange blows, while Red Ghost pulled himself out from under Miklho. Diana roped the evil scientist with her lasso.

"Tell me how to get Zola out of Radioactive Man's body. My lasso forces you to tell the truth." Said Diana.

"There...is a...pod in the lab. If you put the Radioactive Man...into it, you can use...the computer to extract Zola from his...body." Said Red Ghost.

"Thank you. Now you just take a little nap." Said Diana before she punched Red Ghost in the face and knocked him out.

Van and Zola were still throwing punches at one another. Zola punched Van, but he managed to block it and deliver a powerful punch to Zola that sent him skidding across the lab. The villain let at a snarl as Diana's lasso suddenly wrapped around his right arm and the Amazon began to pull him towards a pod. Zola gritted his teeth and stopped himself a few feet from the pod and pointed a glowing hand at the young hero prepared to zap her with an energy blast.

"Your not going to hurt my student!" Shouted Jenn as she came in and punched Zola in the face sending him crashing into the pod.

Zola tried to get out, but Hulk appeared and slammed the lid of the pod down. Van went to a computer and saw a command that read upload. The alien hit the command.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Screamed Zola as the pod glowed and Radioactive Man's body went limp.

"Zola is in the computer." Said Van.

"But won't he simply just travel to another computer and escape." Asked Rick.

"Do not fear comrades. I managed to use my armor to hack the computers here and place this facility's systems on lockdown. Zola is not escaping." Said Crimson Dynamo.

The heroes went about freeing the Winter Guard. Radioactive Man shook his head and shook Hulk's hand.

"Thank you Hulk. You and your team saved us and our country. If it weren't for you my body would be Zola's puppet." Said Radioactive Man.

"No problem. Glad to help." Said Hulk.

Jenn looked at Van and Diana.

"Congrats you two, you just accomplished your first major mission and now your official members of the team." Said Jenn.

The two young heroes grinned at their accomplishment. The team then loaded back onto the Jump Jet and headed back to base.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Going Undercover

Chapter 7 Going Undercover

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

At Gama Base, the team was watching a computer that was showing an image of several AIM troopers robbing a Stark Industries building with strange looking guns that shot glowing green energy. The AIM troopers were grabbing crates and were loading them onto a ship. A figure stepped out of the ship and smirked. The Hulk gritted his teeth in anger.

"The Leader." He spat.

"Whose the Leader?" Asked Van.

"A really bad smart guy, who wants to conquer the world." Explained Jenn.

"And it looks like his working with AIM, which means his working with MODOK. Ug...now I have the image of two freaky big headed nut jobs stuck in my mind." Said Rick with a shudder.

Red was study the list of equipment stolen and his body began to glow red with anger.

"Those yellow bellied bee keepers are stealing tech to build a new Green Hammer!"

"What's a Green Hammer?" Asked Diana.

"Big boom boom." Said Skaar.

"It was a orbital weapon that Red had built to fight Hulk. The original was destroyed, but it was a nasty piece of work." Said Jenn.

"And I have a feeling that the Green Hammer is only part of something bigger." Said Hulk.

"Well will just have to beat AIM at its next stop. I'll have the computer make up a list of possible targets and will go stop them." Said Jenn as she tapped some keys and a list popped up.

"Will split up into three teams to cover more ground. I'll go with Hulk, Rick goes with Skarr, and Jenn will take the juniors." Said Red.

The team loaded up into the jump jet and as they got to New York City, Hulk, Red, Skaar, and Rick took their jet boards and flew in separate directions. Jenn piloted the jump jet to another Stark facility.

Hulk and Red were the first to arrive at their Stark facility and began searching for any signs of AIM, when suddenly the Leader stepped out from behind a crate and grinned at the two heroes.

"Ah if it isn't the dumb brutes coming to try and capture me." Said the Leader with a grin.

Hulk let out an angry bellow and leaped at the villain, only to harmlessly pass through him and crash into a building. The Leader hologram laughed at the Hulk and vanished. It was then that six AIM troopers wearing yellow Hulk Buster armor came flying in and began pelting the two heroes with high powered lasers. Both Hulk and Red were forced onto the ground by the lasers and then the real leader stepped out from behind a building and through a strange metal sphere at Hulk and Red. The sphere exploded into a cloud of green gas that enveloped the heroes and knocked them out.

"All to easy." Said the Leader with a satisfied grin.

At another Stark facility, Rick and Skaar were looking around, when they suddenly came face to face with MODOK.

"Giant head man!" Screamed Skaar.

"Whoa! You are a lot freakier in person and I thought Leader's head was big." Said Rick.

"Insult me all you want simpletons, but your no match for me." Said MODOK as he began to unleash a powerful bombardment of mental attacks forcing the two heroes to the ground.

A bunch of AIM troopers popped up and began blasting the two stunned heroes with lasers, knocking them out. A Hulk Buster showed and picked up the two heroes carrying them to a waiting ship.

At the last facility, Jenn, Diana and Van were looking around, but they didn't see anything. Jenn tried to radio the others on the communicator, but all she got was static. Something was up. Van used his X-ray vision and spotted three AIM troopers loading up a small ship. The alien quickly alerted his teammates about what, he saw and they snuck up on them. Jenn got behind two of the AIM troopers and slammed their heads together knocking them out. Diana flew in and delivered a kick to the last trooper's head knocking him out.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Diana.

"We're going to have to go in undercover." Said Jenn as she began removing one of the troopers uniforms.

Van and Diana did the same and then they placed the uniforms on. They were a little big, but not by two much. Jenn looked at the uniform she held and realized it was a couple of feet to small. The gama hero let out a sigh.

"Van. Diana. In order for me to fit into this uniform I'm going to have to do something a little extreme that's going to leave me very vulnerable." Said Jenn.

"Will watch your back, don't you worry." Said Diana.

"Alright here goes nothing said Jenn.

Jenn gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. The young heroes watched as Jenn's skin changed from green to white, her hair turned brown, and her eyes turned brown. There were several pops and cracking noises from Jenn as her body began to shrink down a little and her normal outfit began to fall off of her. Van's cheeks flushed as he turned to look away. Luckily Jenn was wearing a sports bra and shorts underneath her outfit and they managed to stick to her smaller body. After a few seconds Jenn was fully transformed into her human form. Jenn let out a groan as she stumbled forward, but Diana caught her and helped her get into the AIM uniform. Diana and Van helped Jenn get into the AIM ship and they pressed the auto pilot to fly them to the AIM base.

"Are you ok Jenn?" Asked Diana as the ship took off into the sky.

"Not...really. The change takes a bit out of me and it's pretty painful. It'll take me a little bit to adjust, but I've had some practice. I can change back, but it'll have the same affect on me, until I adjust." Said Jenn.

"Well don't you worry about it, whatever AIM and the Leader are up to will handle it. They haven't fought us and we're full of surprises." Said Van.

"Alright I'll trust you two to watch my back." Said Jenn as she rested against her seat.

The ship continued to fly on through the sky.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Passing the Time

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 8 Passing the Time

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The AIM flew through the sky heading to the location of the AIM base. Jenn had the headpiece of her AIM outfit off and was carefully folding up her normal costume and putting it in a carry on bag. Jenn then glanced at a blank computer screen and saw her reflection. It had been quit some time since she last saw her reflection. Van and Diana watched her.

"Up...Jenn is it ok if we ask how you got your powers?" Asked Diana.

"Yeah it's ok. You see before I gained my powers, I was just a regular person and I was a criminal lawyer. My life was ordinary, until one day I got a visit from my cousin, who happened to be the Hulk." Said Jenn.

"Hulk is your cousin?" Asked Van.

"He is and at the time he had the ability to change from his green self into a regular human. Hulk was constantly being hounded by the military back in the day and he needed a place, where he could lay low for a while, so he came to see me. Hulk told me about what had been going on and I was amazed by his story. It was then fate took a different turn for me. A couple of criminals, who I was helping build a case against launched a surprised attack on us and I was badly injured and was losing blood. The crooks ran off and my life was in danger. Hulk gave me a emergency blood transfusion and managed to save my life, before he called 9111 and I was taken to a hospital. As I was recovering the crooks that attacked me earlier tried to finish me off in the hospital. It was there that I transformed for the first time and I managed to beat and capture the criminals, before I handed them over to the police. I also learned that I could transform from by regular human form and back into my hulk like form. I decided to use my powers for the better good and I named myself She-Hulk." Said Jenn.

Van and Diana starred at Jenn in awe. Finally Van decided to speak.

"That's a great origin story. Now I feel like telling mine. I grew up on an advanced planet called Krypton. It was much like Earth in many ways, but unfortunately my people had been using the planet's core as an energy source for several thousand years, which started to make the planet unstable. My parents realized what was happening, they knew that Krypton was doomed. My mother and father built a powerful ship, but it only had room for one. They built the ship for me and planned to send me to Earth. I was placed in the ship and it took off and I eventually made it here, where SHIELD found me and I eventually became a part of this team."

"We're your people strong like you?" Asked Diana.

"No exactly. You see Krypton had a red sun and on Krypton everyone was about as strong as the average human on Earth. Earth's sun has a different affect on me then Krypton's sun. The sun here makes me strong and powerful." Explained Van.

"I see." Said Jenn.

"Well I guess I'll tell you my origin. I come from a place called Paradise Island, it's home to the Amazons. Only women live on the island and we have a strict warrior code and routine. On some occasions we were allowed to visit Greece and see a little of the world. It was there that I heard about Hercules's exploits and about all the heroes who fought alongside with. I became fascinated by his tales and I wanted to meet these other heroes he spoke of and see more of the world. I asked my mother repeatedly to allow me to go out and see the world and learn about. My mother eventually conceded and after speaking with Hercules she learned about Jenn and figured she would be a worthy teacher and guardian for me during my time in the outside world." Said Diana.

"Well I'm honored she chose me and I'm happy to have you." Said Jenn with a smile.

Diana and Van smiled back as the ship continued on it's way getting closer and closer to the AIM base and their captured friends.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Arriving

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 9 Arriving

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within a secret base, the Hulk groaned as he opened, his eyes and found himself strapped in a strange machine with a bunch of cables in it, in some kind of lab. The Leader and MODOK appeared before him grinning.

"Well look, who finally decided to wake up." Said Leader.

"If it isn't two big heads with big egos." Said Hulk.

"Your attempts to insult us are as weak as your puny mind." Said MODOK.

"This coming from the guy, whose lost to me and the Avengers several times in the past. Face MODOK you couldn't conquer the world, when you were with the Cabal, what makes you think you'll do it teamed up with the Leader, his been beaten several times before and he'll be beaten again." Said Hulk.

"The Cabal was made out of a bunch of arrogant fools, who lacked true intelligence and vision. In the end none of them could be trusted. So I've chosen to team up with someone with an intellect that matches my own." Said MODOK.

"The whole solo villain cliche wasn't working for me, so I chose to be a member of a team of intellectual individuals." Said Leader.

"So what's your big plan?" Asked Hulk.

"You recall that one time your Avengers were affected by gama gas, well we plan to affect I tire cities with the same gas." Said MODOK.

"Once that's done, we plan to brainwash the masses and turn them into an unstoppable army armed with advanced gama weapons. The world will belong to us." Said Leader.

"Your both insane." Spat Hulk.

"Insanity is just another word for genius." Said Leader as he and MODOK left the room.

On board the AIM, the other members of the team were getting closer to the base. Jenn decided to explain a little bit about her transformation to Diana and Van.

"Whenever I transform its always a bit painful. It feels like my entire body is burring and my bones feel like they break apart as I change size. A whole lot of energy is trying to burst from my body and it drives me crazy, because the transformation feels like it takes years, but it only takes a minute or two. I'll be a bit weak when I change back." Said Jenn.

"Will watch your back and take care of you." Said Diana.

Van nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Said Jenn.

The AIM ship arrived in an open desert in Texas. At first there appeared to be nothing. Then a huge patch of ground opened up to reveal an opening. The ship flew down and the ground closed up.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Big Trouble

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 10 Big Trouble

By: Major144

The AIM ship went down the hole and made it's way into a hanger. Several AIM troopers were marching about. Jenn, Van, and Diana put on their uniform head pieces, grabbed the pack with Jenn's uniform, and some crates, before they walked out of the ship. A few AIM troopers cast a glance at the newcomers, but then went back to their own business. The heroes carried the crates down a hallway as they went about looking for their teammates.

In another part of the base a couple of AIM troopers walked into the lab, Hulk was in and loaded him onto a hover cart. The troopers took Hulk to a much larger lab where Hulk saw Red, Rick, and Skaar strapped into similar machines. Hulk was placed next to the rest of his teammates and noticed a giant machine being built on the other side of the room. It was a new Green Hammer.

"You guys alright?" Asked Hulk.

"We've been better, but we're doing ok." Said Rick.

"So they built a new Green Hammer." Said Hulk looking at the large weapon.

"Yep. Funny thing is, it doesn't have an rockets or orbital equipment on it." Said Red.

"It kind of looks like a giant version of Rodin's hammer, since it doesn't have all the satellite stuff on it." Said Rick.

Hulk looked at the Green Hammer and then, he noticed the Leader standing next to a large metal cube with cables sticking into it. The Leader was looking at something in the cube, through a small window. It was then that the disguised teammates entered the lab carrying their boxes. Jenn saw her captured teammates and began whispering instructions to Van and Diana.

"I need the two of you to cause a little chaos and save Hulk and the others. I'm going to transform, so you need to keep the beekeepers off my back for a little bit." Said Jenn.

Van and Diana nodded their heads. Diana looked over at a couple of AIM troopers and tossed the crate she was carrying at them. The crate hit the troopers and knocked them down. Van threw his crate at some other troopers and knocked them down. A bunch of troopers began yelling and grabbing weapons to attack the interlopers. Van and Diana leaped at the troopers, who began firing at them with laser blast. The lasers tore at the heroes disguises as they landed in the midst of the troopers and began to deal out strong blows sending the troopers flying. The Leader freaked out and began hitting some buttons on a computer next to the cube.

While this was happening Jenn began to transform. Jenn felt her insides burn as all her bones began to grow and stretch. The AIM uniform stretched and then it began to rip and tear. Jenn fell to her knees shouting in pain as she slammed both her fist into the floor. After a few seconds the transformation was done. Jenn stumbled to her feet, pulled out her uniform, and put it on. The female smasher then charged to the aid of her charges, who had ripped their disguises off. The three of them finished off the troopers and went about freeing their teammates.

"Good job." Said Hulk as he shook his wrist.

The team then turned to face Leader, who spun around to face them, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Your to late! At this very moment a warrior that possesses both might and brains is fixing to rise up and crush you like the insects that you are."

"What's he talking about and where is MODOK?" Asked Red.

There was a shuddering sound from the cube as something banged on it from the inside. Then a enormous arm with a purple skin tight wrapped around it burst from the right side of the cube. The arm dragged itself out and revealed that it was attached to MODOK. The team watched as the rest of MODOK's body began to grow. Hulk gasped in MODOK in shock as he recalled a story he heard from the Avengers about MODOK becoming giant size.

"I gave my friend here a little gama boost." Said Leader with a grin.

"I will enjoy crushing you all!" Declared MODOK as he marched over to the Green Hammer and picked it up to face the group.

"This is bad." Said Rick with a gulp.

The team prepared to fight the giant menace.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Giant Smash

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 11 Giant Smash

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes looked up at the giant form of MODOK, when now had a faint green skin color. Red stepped forward guns ready to fire.

"Big deal, so they gave the freak head a big body! I can take him!" Declared Red as he began to fire lasers at MODOK.

The lasers hit, but they seemed to have very little affect on the giant villain. MODOK laughed and raised the Green Hammer up high and a large green laser flew out of it and struck Red sending him flying through the air and smashing through a wall.

"Not...my...best idea. That...really...hurt." Groaned Red from the hole.

"We have to take this guy down fast." Said Hulk.

"Alright time for the fast ball special!" Said Rick as he rolled up into his ball form.

Hulk picked him up and hurled him at MODOK. The blue sphere spun at the villain at an incredible speed, but just when he was fixing to hit him, MODOK swung the Green Hammer like a baseball bat and sent Rick flying back. Rick flew though the air and at the hole in the wall, where Red had landed. Red was just getting out of the hole, when Rick slammed into him and the two of them made the hole a little bigger.

"My...bad...Red." Groaned Rick.

"Get off me...Jones!" Growled Red.

Skaar ran up to MODOK swinging, his sword.

"Skaar slash!" Shouted Skaar as he stabbed his sword into MODOK's foot and yanked it out.

"Aaaaaaaaaa! You miserable insect!" Snarled MODOK in pain as he leaped up on one foot wavering it in pain.

Skaar grinned with triumph, which lasted about two seconds, because MODOK slammed, his foot down on Skaar with a thunderous smash. MODOK lifted, his foot to reveal a large foot shaped imprint on the floor and Skaar in the middle of it groaning in pain.

"That's it! Time to do some serious smashing!" Shouted Hulk as he leaped forward and slammed, his fist into MODOK's face sending the giant stumbling back. MODOK recovered as Hulk leaped at him again, only to get smacked away with a large backhand that sent Hulk crashing to the ground. MODOK then charged forward and slammed the Green Hammer down on Hulk.

"Darn this isn't getting us anywhere. We need a new plan." Said Jenn.

Diana looked to the side and noticed Leader crouched behind a crate watching the fight with a big grin on his face. The young Amazon pulled out her lasso and roped the Leader dragging him forward.

"My lasso is magical and forces people to tell the truth. Now tell us how we get the gama out of MODOK." Said Diana.

"There's...a Gama Vac...near...the computer...I was planning to use...it to suck...all the gama out of the Agents of Smash, but it should...work on MODOK." Said the Leader.

"Thanks." Said Diana as she tossed the Leader to the ground.

Jenn located the Gama Vac, which resembled a handheld vacuum with trigger. The three smashers joined up with the rest of their team, who had just recovered and we're all attacking MODOK. Diana pulled out her lasso and tossed one of it to Van. The two young heroes ran at MODOK's legs and began to circle them with the lasso. MODOK was swatting Skaar out of the air, when he noticed Diana circling his legs. The giant villain swung his fist down and swatted Diana away as he tried to untangle, his legs. MODOK then decided to finish Diana off by blasting her with the Green Hammer. Van saw what was about to happen.

"Noooo!" He cried as his eyes suddenly began to glow red and two beams of red energy fired out and slammed into the side of the Green Hammer!

The Green Hammer exploded and sent MODOK rocking back. Hulk leaped into the air and slammed his fist into MODOK's face knocking him to the ground. Jenn ran up to MODOK with the Gama Vac and began to suck the gama out of MODOK returning him to his normal size and color. Van went over to Diana and helped her up.

"You ok?"

"I am thanks to you. Was that a new power?" Said Diana.

"I think so." Said Van.

"Well it was amazing." Said Diana with a smile.

"Thanks." Said Van as he smiled back.

SHIELD was called in to help round up the AIM troopers and cart them and MODOK and the Leader away. Van and Diana stood next to Jenn as they watched the villains be taken into custody.

"You know I've been thinking I should be in my human form in public more often. It'll help me deal with the pain, when I transform." Said Jenn.

"Sounds good. I like both your forms." Said Diana.

Jenn smiled and the team took one of the AIM ships and flew back to base.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Academy Chaos

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 12 Academy Chaos

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

After the mission with AIM the team decided to rest for a little bit. A few days later Hulk decided it was time for Van and Diana to get some different training at the SHIELD Academy in New York. The team loaded up into the jump jet and a few hours later they arrived at the Academy. On the way there Jenn had changed back into her human form. Thanks to some new tech from Stark Industries, Jenn's outfit shrank down with her. Jenn slipped on some normal civilian clothes and when they reached the Academy, she went into the city saying she needed to run a few errands. The rest of the team headed into the Academy. On the way in Diana and Van were having a little conversation.

"So, what do you think of the team?" Asked Diana.

"Well they are certainly an interesting group and they're pretty nice. They taught me how to control my strength." Said Van.

"The team is certainly different from the Amazons. It's less strict and I enjoy everyone's company." Admitted Diana.

The team entered the Academy. Red went off to take a look at the weapons lab, while Rick and Skaar went to check out the lunch room and break room. Hulk took Van and Diana to the training room to meet the top student of the Academy. Spiderman.

In the city, Jenn was looking at a store for civilian clothes for Van and Diana. After making a few purchases Jenn headed out of the store and went into a nearby cab.

"Can you take me to downtown?" Asked Jenn.

The cab driver turned to face her revealing himself to be a large muscular man with dark hair. There was a evil gleam in the man's eyes as a dart gun appeared in his hands and he shot Jenn in the arm with a dart. Jenn passed out as the man chuckled and the cab drove away.

"The hunter has captured the mighty lioness, now the rest of the pride, shall soon follow. Kraven the Hunter shall collect a big game this day."

At the Academy, Red was admiring a huge display of guns, when suddenly something slammed into him from behind sending him crashing into the display and all the weapons fell on top of him. Red stumbled out of the pile and glared at the person that attack him, who revealed himself to be the Shocker. The masked villain pointed his gauntlets at the celling and blasted it causing a huge chunk to fall on Red stunning him.

In the lunch room Skaar was helping himself to various foods, when he heard a weird beeping sound from the kitchen and went to investigate it. Skaar entered the kitchen and saw that every appliance was beeping. Then all the appliances went crazy! Toast fired out of toasters, overs spurted out fire, and drink dispensers squirted drinks at Skaar. Skaar shouted and pulled out his sword to defend himself as from the attacks, as Electro appeared in a flash of light laughing.

Rick was in the break room playing a video game on a couch, when he suddenly sensed something from behind and glanced back to see Scorpion swinging his tail at him. The blue hero dove off the couch as Scorpion's tail stabbed into the couch leaving a big hole in it. Rick stood up to fight the super villain.

Elsewhere, Hulk, Van, and Diana had reached the training room where they met Spiderman.

"Welcome to SHIELD Academy." Greeted Spiderman.

Introductions were made and Diana and Van were set up for some training, while Hulk and Spiderman watched everything from a control room. As the two young heroes fought against training robots, a wall in the control room exploded and in walked Doc Ock and Vulture.

"Oh good I get to destroy to heroes that I loath. I'm going to get my revenge for running my Venom project!" Declared Ock.

The heroes tensed up and got ready to fight.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Smashing Sinister

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 13 Smashing Sinister

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Hulk and Spiderman faced Ock and Vulture.

"Why are you helping Ock, vulture?" Asked Spiderman.

"He said, he would give me my memories back if I helped him. I'm sorry Spiderman, but I take no pleasure in fighting you, but I need my memories back." Said Vulture with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Vulture charged at Spiderman, while Ock pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Two octobots flew in and began to attack Hulk. Doc Ock laughed evilly.

In the training room all the training bots were acting more violent and they were now using high powered lasers against Van and Diana. The two young hero leaped around and smashed the bots, as they began to realize something was terribly wrong.

A few floors below the training room, Jenn woke up with a strange metal collar around her neck and handcuffs on, her hands. The female hero saw Kraven standing with his back facing her. A door opened up and in walked Shocker, Scorpion, and Electro dragging in Red, Rick, and Skaar.

"I see we have most of the heard, now we shall go after the main prize. Shocker you stay and watch the others." Said Kraven as he and the others began to leave the room.

"Fine." Muttered Shocker.

The villains left and Shocker walked over to Jenn and looked at her.

"You know, your pretty cute, when your not green." Said Shocker.

Jenn tried to activate her powers, but nothing happened. Shocker just chuckled.

"The doc had that collar built for people like you. With it on, you can't change into your mean green self. I'm more then a match for you if you try to do anything." Said Shocker.

"Well you aren't that tough, my students took you down with ease a few weeks ago." Said Jenn with a smirk.

Shocker narrowed his eyes at Jenn with annoyance as his gauntlets sparked a little.

A few floors above Hulk was smashing one of the octobot, when the other came up from behind and wrapped it's tentacles around him. The Hulk strained against the tentacles and was breaking free, when a blast of electricity hit him and made him shout in pain. Electro and the others had arrived and they charged in to attack the heroes.

In the trains room Van and Diana had just finished off the bots. Van decided to use his X-ray vision to see what was going on and he ended up looking down to see Jenn and Shocker.

"Jenn in trouble!" Shouted Van before he used his heat vision to make a hole through the floor and hope through it.

Diana followed and after cutting through another floor the two heroes were on the same floor as Jenn and Diana. Shocker was startled by the kids sudden appearance and before, he could do anything Diana leaped forward and punched him in the face knocking him out. Van went over to Jenn and freed her from the collar and handcuffs.

"Thanks." Said Jenn as she began to transform.

A minute later Jenn was green and ready to fight. The three heroes leaped up through the hole and back up to the training room. It was then one of the one way windows exploded and out flew Hulk and Spiderman in a heap. Jenn and the students helped Hulk and Spiderman up as the rest of the Sinister Six and the remaining octobot jumped out to fight the heroes.

"Attack!" Ordered Doc Ock.

The two sides charged forward. Kraven swung a whip at Jenn, but she caught it with her hand and the two of them had a little tug of war with it. Finally Jenn gave a mighty pull and yanked Kraven towards, her where she punched him hard in the face and knocked him out. Scorpion charged at Diana swinging, his tail at her, but the Amazon deflected it to the side with her bracelets, then she grabbed the tail, and began swinging Scorpion around, until she let go and he smashed into a wall in an unconscious heap. Vulture dived at Spiderman, but he jumped out of the way and tied the giant bird up with some webs making him hit the ground. Electro was zipping around Hulk blasting him with lightning and laughing the Hulk kept swinging at the villain, but he kept missing. It seemed like Electro had the advantage, until Spiderman blasted some web into his eyes and blinded him, giving the Hulk the opportunity to punch and knock him out. Van leaped through the air and smashed the octobot to bits. Doc Ock realized that victory was lost, so he tried to flee, but Diana grabbed one of his tentacles with her lasso and prevented him from escaping. Doc Ock tried to attack Diana, but Spiderman leaped up and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Well that's a wrap." Said Spiderman as he webbed Doc Ock up.

The hero then looked over at the others and saw that Vulture was nowhere in sight. Spiderman sighed as he turned to the other heroes.

"Thanks for the help. I'm sorry things turned out this way." Said Spiderman.

"Are you kidding that was awesome!" Said Van with a big grin on his face.

"It was exciting." Said Diana.

"Well I say you two are more then ready for SHIELD Academy, if your ever interested." Said Spiderman as he handed the two young heroes SHIELD Academy cards.

The villains were locked up and the smashers got onto their jet, where Red, Rick, and Skaar congratulated Van and Diana on a job well done. Jenn presented Van and Diana with some civilian clothes and the two were grateful. And so the day was saved again.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Night

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 14 Night

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Several days after the adventure at SHIELD Academy, the smashers began to wind down a little. Jenn noticed that Van and Diana seemed to a romantic attachment to one another. The two kids hung out with one another a lot and Jenn had caught them holding hands a few times. Jenn was happy for her students and she felt like telling them more about the changes her body went through, when she transformed.

"Every part of my body changes size, whenever I change. My bones breakdown to change shape, my insides feel like they're on fire, and I burn a lot of calories, so I need to eat a lot of food after while." Explained Jenn.

One night Van, Diana, and Jenn were sitting on the couch watching an old scary movie and eating popcorn. Rick had taken it upon himself to teach the kids about the joy and magic of cinema. The movie that the three heroes was an old black and white called horror science fiction film "Nefarious Neptunians 3". Jenn was sitting on one side of the couch eating a bag of popcorn, while Van and Diana sat in the center with a bowl of popcorn between them. An ugly reptilian alien popped up on the screen and startled Diana causing her to wrap her arms around Van.

"It's ok, it's just a movie." Said Van as he comforted Diana.

"Um...thanks." Said Diana as she blushed a little.

Van blushed a little to.

In another room Rick was sleeping, but he was having a nightmare, where he was being attacked by a giant size Obnoxio the Clown. Rick hadn't feared a clown since the team's encounter with Null the Living Darkness. The giant Obnoxio towered over Rick with a giant colorful mallet.

"Time for a clown pound!" Laughed Obnoxio as he swung the mallet down at Rick.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Rick loudly as he woke up in his bed.

Rick's door flew opened and in came Hulk, Jenn, Van, and Diana.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hulk looking around the room for trouble.

"Oh man I had a terrible dream about Obnoxio and it felt so real! Like that time we met Null!" Said Rick looking a little freaked out.

"What all the hubbub?" Asked Red as he came into the room wearing nothing, but some shorts and carrying a large gun.

"Rick had a nightmare about Obnoxio." Explained Jenn.

Skaar came into the room next with a milk mustache and a box of cookies. Jenn quickly caught him up to speed about what was going on. Hulk scratched his chin in thought.

"You should man up Jones and conquer this dumb fear." Said Red.

"Oh Skaar know what to do. We go to circus!" Said Skaar excitedly.

"We're not going to a circus. Rick's fear just randomly popping up and along with it be realistic in Rick's dream is a little strange. Luckily I know just the doctor to call to look into this." Said Hulk as he turned to leave the room.

"Whose that?" Asked Diana.

"Doctor Strange." Said Jenn.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Fear Explained

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 15 Fear Explanation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

As Hulk went about calling Doctor Strange, Van and Diana asked Rick about, his fear of clowns.

"Well it all started, when I was a kid. My folks took me to a TV studio, where Obnoxio the Clown was filmed. They thought it would be fun to have m be part of the audience. When we got there we sat in the audience and watched as Obnoxio came out on stage, he asked for a few volunteers from the audience and me and a few other kids were picked out. We were all taken backstage, where Obnoxio and a bunch of other clowns put makeup on us, then they brought us back on stage and had us throw pies at some clowns. It was fun at first and then these clowns brought out this giant jack in the box and began to turn the handle. I was curious about what was in the box, so I got real close. Big mistake! The top of the box exploded into a bunch of sparkles and smoke, freaking me out and made me fall to my back hard. Out sprang Obnoxio laughing like crazy and all the other clowns started to laugh like crazy. My head was a little dizzy and all I saw were clowns laughing! I screamed, ran off the stage, and hid in the bathroom, until my parents found me." Explained Rick as he shivered a little.

Van and Diana exchanged a look of concern and then they both put a hand on one of Rick's shoulders.

"It's alright to be afraid Rick. We all have things we fear." Explained Diana.

"Yeah, but mine is pretty embarrassing." Admitted Rick.

"Well you take on scary things all the time and you manage to be brave." Said Van.

Rick thought this over and he began to see at what the two kids were getting at, when there was a flash of light and Doctor Strange appeared before the group.

"Thanks for coming Strange." Said Hulk.

"It was no trouble Hulk." Said Doctor Strange as he went over to Rick and touched his forehead with his fingers.

For several seconds nothing happened and then Doctor Strange removed his fingers from Rick's forehead.

"Well what's the verdict doc?" Asked Rick.

"I detected a large amount of dark energy coming from your subconscious and I believe it to be the cause of your nightmares becoming realistic." Said Doctor Strange.

"So how do we deal with it?" Asked Jenn.

"We must put Rick into a deep sleep and enter his mind through the dreamscape. There we must locate the source of the dark energy and defeat it." Explained Doctor Strange.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but it's not easy for me to just instantly fall to sleep." Said Rick.

"I can help with that." Said Red with a wicked grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"That won't be necessary." Said Doctor Strange as he waved a glowing hand at Rick.

Rick closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep on the couch.

"Your no fun." Grumbled Red.

"Now come we must hurry." Said Doctor Strange as he waved his hands in the air and the group vanished in a flash of light.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Fear Smash

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 16 Fear Smash

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The smashers and Doctor Strange found themselves in the center of a large circus tent. Rick stood nearby facing off against a giant size Obnoxio. The clown saw the heroes and laughed, before he whistled and summoned a dozen tiny clown cars to circle the heroes. The cars opened up and out charged several human size Obnoxio duplicates, that began to attack the heroes. As the smashers hit the clowns they exploded into shadows.

"Dreamons!" Shouted Doctor Strange as he zapped some of the clowns.

"What?" Asked Hulk.

"They are dark servants of an evil being named Nightmare. These terrors Rick has been experiencing are, his doing." Explained Strange.

"All ways the quick one Strange." Said a deep voice.

There was a flash of flames and Nightmare appeared hovering before the heroes.

"What are you doing to Rick?" Demanded Hulk.

"Oh I'm just giving him a little nightmare, he was simply the bait to lure you all here. I hear you have a special fear Hulk and I want to use it to enter your realm." Said Nightmare as he pointed his hand at Hulk.

Everybody gasped as Hulk's shadow rose up and became three dimensional with red eyes. The Dark Hulk laughed as he tackled his counterpart to the ground. Nightmare then turned his attention to Van and Diana. Van was filled with the image of Krypton's destruction, while Diana was filled with the image of legions of undead and monster attacking Paradise Island. The two young hero fell to their knees shacking in fear. Nightmare laughed evilly, until Doctor Strange zapped him with magic and sent him crashing to the ground. The villain staggered to his feet, only to revive a punch from Jenn, that sent him crashing into the stands. Doctor Strange turned to Van and Diana.

"Children whatever you see right now is not real. Nightmare is messing with your minds using your own fears to weaken you. It is only a dream."

"But my dream is real! My home planet is no more!" Shouted Van.

"My dream is a threat my home faces." Said Diana as she clenched her knees to her chest.

Jenn went over to the two young heroes and knelt down to them.

"Van I know you miss your planet and I'm sorry for what happened to it. Sometimes bad things happen and it hurts. I know me and the others won't be able to replace what you lost, but I want you to know we care about you and consider you a part of our family. Diana I know what it's like to face danger and it's scary, but you are not alone. Will help deal with any threat." Said Jenn as she placed a hand on both Van and Diana's shoulders.

Van and Diana looked up at Jenn as their fear began to slowly fade away. Jenn smiled at the two heroes and they both hugged her.

Rick, Skaar, Red, and Doctor Strange we're dealing with the last of the clowns, while Hulk faced Dark Hulk.

"Come on and get mad like the monster you are!" Bellowed Dark Hulk as he charged forward and swung wildly at Hulk.

"Your my fear of going berserk and turning into a monster, but I know how to beat you." Said Hulk as he sidestepped Dark Hulk and tripped him.

Dark Hulk roared with anger as he scrambled to his feet and charged at Hulk. Hulk calmly put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position and dropped to his back, with his feet sticking up.

"You just have to keep cool and use your head." Said Hulk as he kicked his legs up into Dark Hulk's chest and sent him flying over his head.

Dark Hulk flew through the air and crashed into Nightmare knocking him back into the stands. The smashers and Doctor Strange turned their attention to Rick and Obnoxio.

"Punch clown!" Shouted Skaar as he tried to cheer Rick on.

"Come on Jones quick clowning around!" Shouted Red.

Jenn elbowed Red in the chest making him shout in pain.

"Rick you can beat this guy! I've seen you fight aliens, frost giants, and super villains. You got eaten by a dinosaur twice and you beat a guy who could smash planets. Compared to that this clown is nothing." Said Hulk.

Rick recalled all his crazy adventures and he realized Hulk was right. He had done a bunch of crazy brave things. Rick faced the giant size Obnoxio.

"The shows over clown. I ain't afraid of you no more!" Said Rick as he rolled up into a ball and flung himself at Obnoxio.

"Party pooper!" Cried Obnoxio as Rick slammed into him and he exploded into confetti.

Rick stood in the middle of the ring looking proud of himself.

"Noooo!" Roared Nightmare in rage as he seemed to grow weaker.

"Time to end this!" Said Doctor Strange as he opened up a blue portal behind Nightmare.

"Time to send you packing!" Said Hulk as he punched Nightmare into the portal and it vanished.

The heroes then appeared in the living room. Hulk thanked Doctor Strange for his help, before the good doctor left. The smashers then called it a night and they all had pleasant dreams.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Kidnapped

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 17 Kidnaped

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Several days after the Nightmare incident, the team decided to go to the beach for a little relaxation. Little did any of the team, know was that they were being watched. Hyperion and Power Princess looked down at the heroes from a cliff. A black ship was parked behind the two villains. The two Squadron Supreme members had been watching Van and Diana's growth and progress for the past few months. The two young heroes had proven themselves worthy and now it was time to grab them and train them as apprentices.

"You have a good distraction made up for the others?" Asked Power Princess.

"I do and while the Hulk and the others deal with the distraction, will take the children." Said Hyperion.

Power Princess smiled and looked down at the beach.

At the beach, Jenn was sporting a red bikini and top, Van was wearing some blue swim trunks, and Diana was wearing a red and blue one piece swimsuit. The rest of the team were wearing their regular clothes and hanging on the beach, when suddenly several Atlanteans carrying tridents and blasters came hopping out of the water and raced to shore. People ran and scream for their lives.

"Who are these guys?" Asked Diana.

"Atlanteans. They usually work for a warlord named Attuma. The guy is usually trying to conquer the surface world." Explained Hulk.

The heroes charged in and began to fight the invaders. Van and Diana punched a few of the Atlanteans out, before a powerful beam of energy struck their backs and knocked them to the ground unconscious. Hyperion and Power Princess appeared behind the two young heroes, scooped their bodies up, and flew away. Jenn saw the villains flying away and let out a shout.

"Van and Diana are being kidnapped!"

Red saw this and pointed a gun up at the villains, but realized he might accidental hit the young heroes, so he lowered his weapon. The other heroes finished off the Atlanteans and Hulk grabbed one of the invaders to interrogate.

"Alright pal, what's Attuma's game and what's going on?" Demanded Hulk.

"Attuma...isn't behind this attack. A man named Hyperion and...a lady forced us to attack this beach to distract you." Said the Atlantean.

Hulk dropped the Atlantean and he scrambled back into the ocean.

"Hyperion and it sounds like Power Princess caused this whole thing, so they could kidnap Van and Diana." Said Hulk.

"We have to get them back." Said Jenn.

"Don't worry we will." Said Hulk.

The smashers had lost two of their members, but they were determined to get them back.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 New Teachers

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 18 New Teachers

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Van groaned as he woke up and found himself on a flat metal surface with a pillow in some kind of jail cell in a large stone hallway. The young alien also noticed that he was now sporting a black skintight outfit. Van heard a groan and he looked to see Diana in a cell across from him. Diana was also wearing a skintight outfit.

"What happened...? The last thing I remember was that we were fighting some Atlantans, then something powerful hit us from behind, and everything went black." Said Diana.

"That's all I remember to. I don't know who captured us or what they have planned for us, but I'm not waiting to find out." Said Van as he walked up to the bars of his cell and tried to yank them off.

To the alien's surprise the bars didn't budge. Diana tried to breakout of her cell, but she had no luck either. The two young heroes were confused by this. Then a door at the end of the hallway opened up and out walked two people Van and Diana had never seen before. One was a muscular man with a cape and the other was a women wearing a helmet and armed with a strange sledgehammer.

"Ah your awake and you already tried to escape. It'll do you no good. There's a power dampening field that prevents you from using your powers." Said the man.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Asked Diana.

"We are members of the Squadron Supreme. I am Power Princess and this is Hyperion." Said the women.

"As to what we want, we want to train the two of you and make you our apprentices." Said Hyperion.

"Alright...then why did you kidnap us?" Asked Van.

"We're not exactly the Hulk's favorite people." Said Power Princess.

"So your villains then." Said Diana.

"I prefer the term visionaries." Said Hyperion.

"You'll see things are way once we start training you." Said Power Princess as she and Hyperion began to walk away.

"The Agents of SMASH, will find us." Said Van.

"Oh I hope so. I'm ready for a rematch." Said Hyperion with a grin as he and Power Princess went out the door.

Van and Diana what kind of trying awaited them and how long would it take for them to be rescued from their unknown location.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Student Rescue

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 19 Student Rescue

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

A few hours later Van and Diana were taken from their cells and they had metal collars placed on their necks.

"If you try to disobey us or try to escape that collar will be turned off and a powerful electric shock will be delivered to your nervy system." Explained Power Princess.

The group headed outside where they found themselves on some kind of tropical island. Van and Diana looked back the way they came and saw a small metal building sticking out of a rock wall. Hyperion and Power Princess lead the young heroes to what appeared to be a training area. Van and Diana watched as Hyperion pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A bunch of cardboard cutouts of the Avengers and several other heroes popped out of the ground.

"Your first task is to destroy these targets." Said Hyperion.

The two young heroes went about smashing the targets. Power Princess and Hyperion smiled as they summoned the next set of targets. The new targets were cutouts of the Agents of Smash. Van and Diana starred at the targets in shock.

"Destroy them!" Ordered Power Princess.

"No." Said Van.

"We won't do it." Said Diana.

A frown appeared on the two villains's faces.

"You will suffer for your insubordination!" Declared Power Princess as she pulled out her remote and pressed a button on it.

Van and Diana fell to the ground spasming as their bodies were bombarded with electricity. The villains watched the young heroes suffer, when four large shapes landed a few yards away from them. It was Hulk, Red, Jenn, and Skaar.

"Tormenting kids now Hyperion? And here I thought you couldn't be any lower." Said Hulk.

"If you must know we're disciplining our apprentices. Once we get rid of their insubordination, they'll be perfect members for the Squadron Supreme." Said Hyperion.

"I highly doubt that, cause we're taking them back! I owe you two some payback from that stunt you pulled in New York." Said Red as he pointed his gun at the villains.

"You hurt us you hurt the kids." Said Power Princess as she held up her remote.

At that moment the remote was suddenly yanked from Power Princess's hands. Rick became visible and crushed the remote between his hands.

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Your plans stupid by the way." Said Rick before he rolled up into a ball, slammed into Power Princess, and sent her flying away.

Red fired a blast from his gun and struck Hyperion in the chest sending him flying back. Jenn ran over to Van and Diana and yanked their collars off.

"Don't worry we won't let them hurt you." Said Jenn.

"Can we hurt them?" Asked Diana.

"You most certainly can." Said Jenn with a grin.

The heroes charged at the villains. Rick rolled up into a ball and tried to hit Power Princess, but she battered him away with her sledge and sent Rick crashing into Skaar. Jenn came in and managed to kick Power Princess's sledge out of her hands, while Diana flew in from the side and punched her in the face. Jenn and Diana then punched Power Princess together and they knocked her out. Red was firing his gun at Hyperion, but the villain just dodged his shots and then he fired his laser eyes at Red's gun causing it to explode and send Red crashing to the ground. Van then blasted Hyperion in the back with his heat vision sending him flying towards the ground towards Hulk. Hulk punched Hyperion and sent him flying into the air, where Van leaped up and slammed his fist into Hyperion sending him crashing to the ground. Hyperion tried to get up, but Hulk slammed his fist down on him and knocked him out.

Several minutes later Van and Diana were in their regular clothes and Hyperion and Power Princess were in shackles.

"You like those shackles? There the same ones you used on me in New York. What goes around comes around." Said Red with a smirk.

"You two did good under pressure and really showed your courage." Said Hulk to Van and Diana.

The two young heroes smiled with pride.

The team loaded up in the jet and they headed home.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Underworld Invasion

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 20 Underworld Invasion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

Deep within the Earth, there was the Underworld ruled by Pluto. The Lord of the Underworld was tired of his domain, so he decided he would conquer a part of the world above. Pluto set his eyes on Paradise Island, thinking it would be a good place to start and it would strike a blow to the Olympians. An army of skeleton soldiers, minotaurs, and other monsters were gathered to invade. Pluto sat upon Cerberus as he opened a portal to Paradise Island and his forces charged out to invade. Queen Hippolyta and the Amazons charged at the invading army and fought them. Though the Amazons fought bravely, they were all taken down by the shere number of the invaders. In a matter of hours Paradise Island was conquered.

The Olympians were not pleased by this and they called upon Hercules to deal with the situation. Hercules decided to contact the Agents of SMASH and alert them about what was going on. Diana was devastated by the news that her home was invaded and Jenn and Van went to comfort her.

"Don't worry will save your home." Said Diana.

"We're with you all the way." Said Van.

"Come on let's go kick Pluto and his army back to the Underworld!" Declared Hulk.

The team loaded up in the jet and they set out for Paradise Island.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Amazon Adventure

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. the Amazon, and the Kryptonian

Chapter 21 Amazon Adventure

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is just a story for fun.

The smashers dropped by Greece and picked up Hercules to help aid them on their mission. The jet soon arrived at Paradise Island, where the heroes saw a bunch of Amazons in chains smashing rocks with pickaxes. A few skeleton guards stood by and prodded the women with swords and spears. Diana clenched her fist in rage and Jenn put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Don't worry, will save them." Said Jenn.

The jet hovered over the ground and the doors opened up. The team charged out and leaped down towards the ground below. Red let out a wild whoop as he fired his big gun at the skeletons destroying several of them. The heroes reached the ground and they went about freeing the Amazons. A large group of skeletons tried to rush them, but Hercules hurled Rick at them like a bowling scattering them to the ground.

"Help has arrived sisters." Said Diana as she picked up a sword and sliced off the chains that held the Amazons.

The Amazons picked up the weapons of the defeated skeletons and charged forward to join the smashers in battle. A bunch of minotaurs and skeletons charged at the heroes, but Van sent them all flying and crashing with a mighty burst of super breath. A few Amazons told the heroes that Pluto was in the palace, so they set out for it. The heroes soon arrived and were greeted by a huge mass of monsters. Pluto stood on a balcony with a chained up Hippolyta.

"Well if it isn't Hulk and Hercules. The two of you will not ruin my plans this time. My invasion will be absolute." Said Pluto as he held a glowing staff.

"Go back to the Underworld, where you belong! No one wants you around here!" Called Hercules.

"Let the queen go and give the Amazons their island back!" Declared Hulk.

"I think not." Said Pluto as he waved his staff and ordered his forces to attack.

The heroes and monsters charged one another and they began to clash. Pluto watched a bunch a bunch of Amazons takedown a group of minotaurs. The lord of the Underworld turned to Hippolyta and raised his staff.

"Let's see how much fighting spirit the Amazons have once I destroy their queen!" Declared Pluto.

However before Pluto could strike a golden rope lassoed his arm and yanked him off balance. Pluto stumbled and whirled around to see Diana fly at him and deliver a punch to his stomach that made him drop his staff sent the villain stumbling back. Diana charged forward agin to punch, but Pluto caught her fist with his hand and delivered a knee to her chest. The young Amazon dropped to the ground gasping in pain.

"Insolent whelp! You will suffer!" Declared Pluto as he picked up his staff and prepared to attack Diana.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Roared Van as he suddenly leaped up and slammed into Pluto smashing him through a wall!

Van landed on the ground and helped Diana up, before facing Pluto, who was staggering to his feet. Pluto let out a snarl as he fired a red beam of energy from his staff. Van let out a roar as he fired his heat beams at Pluto's attack. The two beams met and then they began to push against one another and Van's beams broke though Pluto's beam and slammed into his staff destroying it!

"Not possible!" Cried Pluto in shock.

Van then leaped over to Pluto, grabbed him and flew into the air. The two soared through the air and Van realized he wasn't simply soaring because he jumped, he was soaring because he was flying! Pluto shouted in protest as he pounded on Van trying to make him release him, but the alien refused to let go. Soon they were hundreds of feet in the air and Van decided it was time to go back down. Van twisted his body and flew towards the ground with Pluto in front of him. Pluto screamed as they raced for the ground and slammed into it.

KASLAM!

The alien and god slammed into the ground with a thunderous crash near the fighting and it caused everyone to stop fighting. The air was filled with smoke, but when it cleared everyone saw Van and Pluto in a crater together. Van was on his back leaning against a rock, while Pluto laid on the ground unconscious. The forces of the Underworld were complexly shocked and the fight went out of them. The monster dropped their weapons and began franticly retreating into a large cave that had a portal to the underworld. A minotaur picked up the unconscious form of Pluto and raced for the portal. The Amazons and heroes cheered in victory. Diana went over to Van and helped him up. Hippolyta was freed and she approached the heroes.

"The Amazons thank you all for coming to our aid and for chasing Pluto and his forces back to the Underworld." Said Hippolyta.

"It was no problem." Said Jinn.

"And you Diana showed great courage and heart. Your time in the world of man seems to have taught you a lot. Now I offer you a choice. You can return to us or continue to be with your new comrades. The choice is yours and whatever you choose we will respect your wishes." Said Hippolyta.

"I choose to stay with the smashers." Said Diana.

"Very well daughter." Said Hippolyta with a smile.

The heroes loaded back onto the jet and headed out to Greece. Diana and Van sat together next to a window. The two young heroes looked at one another and then Diana leaned over to Van and kissed him. Van blushed and smiled as Diana smiled back. Jenn looked back at the two young heroes and smiled. The future looked like it was going to be good and filled with adventure for everyone.

The End.


End file.
